Different people have different communication styles. Some people prefer communicating with a high level of detail, while others prefer a low level of detail. For example, when giving written driving directions, some people provide detailed instructions, including cross-streets, landmarks, exit numbers, and turn-by-turn directions, while others provide basic instructions with only turn-by-turn directions. The manner in which people prefer to give information tend to be consistent with the manner in which they prefer to receive information.
Search systems in which users can input search queries are well known. In response to user input search queries, the search systems render search results. However, the level of detail in the rendered search results do not account for the manner in which a user prefers to receive information. The user may then experience frustration in either not receiving enough details or receiving too many details.